Uno de los dos, debe morir
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hasta que la muerte nos separe, es algo que no se puede decir a la ligera. En estos días, todo ha cambiado y ya nada es seguro ni confiable. Hermione recibe una terrible noticia que cambiará su vida y le hará pensar más en lo que hace. Al igual que Draco Malfoy, que también recibirá una de las peores noticias de su vida. En algún momento sus historias se conectarán. Summary dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Uno de los dos, debe morir.  
**Es una historia que baso en un hecho personal y difícil, con el que tengo la desgracia de lidiar.

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_, es algo que no se puede decir a la ligera. En estos días, todo ha cambiado y ya nada es seguro ni confiable. Hermione recibe una terrible noticia que cambiará su vida y le hará pensar más en lo que hace. Al igual que Draco Malfoy, que también recibirá una de las peores noticias de su vida. En algún momento sus historias se conectarán y ambos deberán decidir qué es más importante.

_Quizá sus propias vidas o sus vidas, juntos._

Dedicado a mi madre y a su problema de alzheimer, que la ha golpeado joven y en el momento en el que más podía dar.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece excepto la idea, el banner de la historia y el problema tratado a continuación. Todos aquellos nombres y lugares que sean reconocibles a tu vista, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Fan fic sin lucro alguno y a manera de expiación de culpas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: **Una mala noticia.

Siempre había mala noticias en el periódico y a veces me cansaba de leer los titulares del Profeta, por lo que terminaba en la basura sin siquiera tocarlo. Los avistamientos mortífagos cada vez disminuían más y más, pero aún no era seguro estar sola por las calles. Como si en verdad pudiera o quisiera.

Ese día me había despertado con el pie izquierdo, con un intenso dolor en mi estómago. Nada podía calmarlo y mira que yo conocía lo mejor de la medicina en ambos mundos. Ni una sola poción o medicamento muggle sirvió para calmarlo y no tuve otra opción que venir al doctor. A San Mungo técnicamente, que allí no hay doctores sino _"sanadores"_.

Pero me daba la impresión de que los _sanadores_ en verdad, no estaban haciendo muy bien su trabajo. No, bueno, claro que siempre lo hacen pero... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a aceptar aquella noticia? ¿Felizmente?

Alcé la mirada mientras estaba en un viejo taburete y un hombre ya mayor_,_ caminando a mi alrededor, mesándose el cabello y pensando en las mejores opciones. Nunca había visto a una persona tan pálida en mi vida, como lo estaba éste hombre.

Y quizá al profesor Snape, pero no era el momento para distraerme con eso. No paraba de murmurar una y otra vez, mientras con su varita conjuraba un hechizo de chequeo. Uno tras otro.

Como si no confiara en su propio juicio. Me mataba el dolor de estómago, pero en verdad no sabía si se trataba de mi dolencia per sé o del miedo que había comenzado a sentir.

— Enfrentémoslo de una buena vez. — le dije con una vocecilla y el hombre se detuvo. — ¿Me voy a morir ya? Y si no es así, ¿cuándo?

El hombre se sienta a mi lado y me observa detalladamente con una sonrisa, que sé que es forzada. No me gustan las malas noticias, pero no puedo hacer nada y tengo que resignarme a lo que sea que pase. Prácticamente, ¿cómo detengo a mi cuerpo de autodestruirse?

— Señorita, usted tiene cáncer de estómago y está en una etapa más o menos grave. ¿Entiende lo que eso significa?

— Sí. — No. ¿Cómo se supone que entienda lo que significa, si en mi vida me había ocurrido algo semejante? No voy a morirme por algún mortífago o una varita. Voy a morir por algo tan mundano como un cáncer.

Pero eso suele pasar, los magos también son humanos. Y podremos ser muy magos, pero también nos asustamos.

¿O existe alguna poción que cure una enfermedad como ésta?

Y yo que sé, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.

— Sería bueno que hablara con sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, que contemplara sus opciones.

— ¿Porque me voy a morir?

El sanador se queda callado y me echa una mirada de puro soslayo. Qué puede decir, realmente nada hará que me sienta mejor y en verdad, si ningún medicamento me ha aliviado el dolor.

Menos las palabras.

Asiento y me pongo en pie, pero el dolor me detiene. Me desbalanceo un poco y el doctor sostiene uno de mis brazos, fuertemente.

— No crea que la dejaremos salir de aquí, no en las condiciones en las que se encuentra. Tiene que quedarse en observación, tiene que descansar. En su casa no va a estar mejor.

Pero al menos me puedo morir sin causarle lástima ni tristeza a nadie. Ni loca voy con ésto a mis padres. Ni en un millón de años.

Es preferible morir en un agujero, sola y hasta que el dolor me haga dormir para siempre.

Nunca me había sentido tan mal con respecto a la vida, que lo veía todo tan gris y sin sentido alguno. Por dios, no todos los días te dicen que te vas a morir y comienzas a pensar en todo lo que no has hecho ni harás nunca.

Enamorarte, casarte y tener hijos. Ir a la tienda de mascotas y no poder decidirte por una raza de perro que seguramente envejecerá, engordará y vivirá más que tú. Que tus hijos te pidan comprarse un hamster y escuchar la molesta bola de plástico, rodando por toda la casa. O quizá un gato y que sea tu única compañía.

Había tanto que no había experimentado y de tanto leer, hasta sola me había quedado. Pero era absurdo enamorarse por estar a punto de morir.

No era capaz de someter a nadie, a esta clase de dolor.

Menos a Ronald Weasley. Sí, admito que me gustaba o tal vez me gusta. Ahora mucho menos, ya que el cáncer se ha atravesado en mi camino.

¡Demonios y demás maldiciones!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucubos chapter 1 . 8h ago **

_Se que no hay palabras suficientes que puedan aliviar ese dolor, tengo a alguien en casa afectado también por el alzheimer y se lo complicado y doloroso que puede llegar a ser._

_Muchos ánimos de verdad, espero que todos consigan la fuerza necesaria para poder retrasar el avance de esa maldita enfermedad lo más que se pueda._

_Un abrazo muy muy muy muy fuerte para tí y te mando todo el cariño posible._

Y lo relataré de la forma en que me pasó a mí, de golpe. No me dejó siquiera pensar en las cosas que tenía que hacer o no, solo pasó. Por eso los primeros capítulos son así. Y ahí viene después, todo ese proceso por el que pasas cuando estás atravesando una dificultad. Todo el drama, toda la rabia, la negación, aceptación y lo que sea que pase cuando tienes que morirte.

** hyugaharuka chapter 1 . 20h ago **

_muy buena sigue asi_

Me alegro que te guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: **La realidad de golpe

No comprendo en verdad, pero he pasado de ser una bruja totalmente autosuficiente y ahora solo soy un manojo de nervios en una cama de hospital. Se supone que soy tan valerosa como el león de Gryffindor y que por ello estoy allí.

Pero ahora no encuentro esa valentía por la que el sombrero seleccionador me escogió. Quizá cometió un error, quizá yo me equivoqué al pensar que esa era mi casa en primer lugar. ¡Oh mi grandísimo y tonto cerebro de pacotilla!

No es el momento de sentirme culpable, por algo que ha sucedido de improvisto. En verdad que dolía, pero ya nada podía hacer y tenía que ser paciente con lo que tuviera que venir.

Sentía rabia y dolor, ¿por qué me pasaban éstas cosas a mí? ¿Qué diablos había hecho mal, que me merecía semejante castigo? A veces ni siquiera podía dormir del dolor, a veces siquiera podía salir del baño, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y esas gotas de sangre en el inodoro, resbalando por mi barbilla.

Una cosa era verlo en televisión y otra era tenerlo uno mismo. Estar enferma en verdad, no poder comer porque todo iba de vuelta al baño. Estar mareada todo el tiempo y solo llorar hasta no tener más lágrimas que derramar.

Algo que no debería atravesar sola, pero hasta era mejor. Si se lo decía a mis padres, estaba segura de que solo me haría sentir peor. Ellos solamente armarían un escándalo de la situación y sus lágrimas, su tristeza, no me ayudaría a ver las cosas de una forma más optimista.

— ¿Tiene a alguien a quien realmente le gustaría escribirle? ¿Contarle de la situación? — escucho que el sanador se sienta en la cama a mi lado. Admiro la habitación de paredes blancas y una enorme ventana a un lado, con cortinas blancas que ondean ante una fría brisa de invierno. Navidad, yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera una agradable celebración. Y sin embargo ésta noticia ha arruinado mis planes y me ha tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué se supone que le diré a Harry y a los demás?

— No lo sé. — claro que lo sé, pero fuerzo a las mentiras a salir de mi boca. — quizá le escriba a alguien.

— Señorita Granger, un cáncer es algo que nadie debe atravesar solo. Quizá en algunos casos extremos, pero siempre se necesita de una buena compañía. El tratamiento es complicado y necesitará de alguien que pueda ayudarle a sobrellevar las medicinas y los efectos que ésto conlleva.

¿Y quién podría ser tan estúpido como para querer sentarse por horas junto a mí y verme vomitar? ¿Verme morir sin nada más que se pueda hacer?

¡Oh sí, yo creo que voy a morir sin remedio! Algo debí haber hecho y realmente me merezco todo lo que me está sucediendo.

Y aún así espero, que aunque yo no haya hecho nada (técnicamente hablando, porque puede que sí y me lo merezca), alguien la esté pasando mucho peor. Alguien que en verdad merezca lo que me pasa a mí. Que haya matado a alguien o que haya cometido un crimen que valga la pena el castigo.

Detesto pensar así, pero al menos eso me consolaría en mi dolor.

* * *

— ¿Está seguro de que no podemos hacer nada? — la tímida voz de una mujer, se puede escuchar por los pasillos. Tiembla tan fuerte que parece que se va a desmayar de la impresión.

Pero al menos ella no está sola, no. Ella tiene compañía y si bien no puede decir que la más grata de todas, al menos puede contar con alguien.

— No podemos hacer mucho, señora Malfoy. Éste tipo de enfermedad es muy difícil y requiere de mucho tratamiento que va a causar un obvio dolor, que muchas veces el cuerpo no puede resistir. A lo sumo un par de años de vida.

Narcisa Malfoy se había llevado ambas manos a la boca y había dejado escapar un sollozo de la impresión. Lágrimas desenfrenadas que no dejan de caer por su rostro y un par de brazos que se cierran a su alrededor, para brindarle un poco de apoyo.

— ¡Qué se supone que haga! ¿¡Qué diablos se supone que vamos a hacer ahora!?

Una pregunta que debería estarle haciendo a su esposo pero ya que está en prisión, qué remedio. No tiene de otra, sino apoyarse en sus amigos.

En su único amigo.

Graciosa la forma en el que destino castiga a una persona inocente y de una forma u otra, alguien peor recibe el mismo castigo. ¿No está un poco desequilibrado el asunto?

— Lo más recomendable para la familia, es que pasen el mayor tiempo juntos. Cáncer, señora Malfoy. Nada que podamos hacer, quizá retrasarlo un poco.

— Puedo preparar pociones para el dolor, para los efectos colaterales de los medicamentos. — la voz de Severus Snape, apenas se oye como un murmullo y la mujer finalemente se derrumba.

¿Por qué la vida la castiga de esa forma? Por ser mortífaga, porque su esposo está en prisión y por haber asesinado personas inocentes.

Pero ella no había hecho nada malo. Tira de sus cabellos en la silla de espera y maldice su destino. Es un karma que se devuelve, ¿pero por qué lo paga su hijo? Ella tenía la culpa, ella lo metió en todo ello, ¿por qué no es ella quien sufre la enfermedad?

Odia esos juegos del destino, de escoger mal al culpable. La ruleta rusa de tirar y que salga lo que salga. ¿Cómo se supone que lo enfrente sola y sin su marido? Ahora que Bellatrix ha muerto... ¡bah, como si a esa depreciable mujer le hubiese importado alguna cosa!

Había perdido a su hermana, a su esposo y ahora tenía que perder a su hijo. Prometido a casarse con una hermosa mujer, Astoria Greengrass.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

Tu prometido está a punto de morir, mejor nunca se casen y comiencen a pensar en un plan de seguros de vida. En comprar un buen ataúd y un buen suelo donde caer. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con la vida?

Como si eso fuese algo de decir todos los días.


End file.
